Talk:Universal Nashville Resort/@comment-33727638-20180325124336
Universal Studios Tennessee shoul have attractions like: Main Studio Entry Edit *A Journey Through Universal Films and Its Licensed Properties Throughout the History - A dark ride which take guests through Universal films and its other limited properties. *A Journey Through HBO TV Shows with Buster Moon and Buzz - A motion-based AGV trackless dark ride that takes guests through HBO TV shows, has two separate vehicles called "Popcorn" (one that takes guests through live-action TV shows, like, Game of Thrones, True Blood, Freshman Year, etc.) and Kids n Family (the other that takes guests through childrens' HBO TV shows, like, Crashbox, Sesame Street, etc.), and hosted by Buster Moon from Sing, and Buzz from Beat Bugs. *The Great Universal Limousine Thrilling Attraction *Universal Rocking Roller Coaster - A MACK Rides/Intamin/Premier Rides steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on rock bands (eg. The Beatles, ELO, Aerosmith), pop/disco singers (eg. Rick Astley, Michael Jackson), and various artists and bands (eg. Gloria Gaynor, Cyndi Lauper). *The Mummy's Horror House - An attraction mixed with a walk-through attraction and dark ride attraction focusing on all horror films from Universal Pictures, The Walking Dead, and "One Flu All Over the Loud House" from The Loud House. *E.T. Adventure *Skull Island: Reign of Kong *WaterWorld: A Live Stunt Show Spectacular *Jaws: The Ride *The Fantastic World of Universal Studios - A motion simulator ride that the guests fly through Universal Epic Tale Resort with celebrities, animated characters, Harry Potter characters, and Transformers characters. *Life Will Be a Musical - A 3-D musical film starring Steven Spielberg, Max, Duke, Nintendo characters, Buzz from Beat Bugs, Gru, Dru, Lucy Wilde, Kevin, Stuart, Bob, Mel, Simpsons family, Nickelodeon characters, Cartoon Network characters, BFDI characters, Lazy Town characters, Buddy, Darnell, Manny, Sid, Diego, Blu, Jewel, Peanuts characters, Ferdinand, DreamWorks characters, Sesame Street Muppets, VeggieTales characters, and MLP characters. New York Edit *New York Musical Theater **Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue **Snoopy the Musical **You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown **Annie: The Musical **Shrek: The Musical **Sing: The Musical *Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt's Adventure *NBC Center - A indoor interactive attraction. *Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon - A Flying Theater Motion Simulator attraction inspired by The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. *The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man *Dino-Squad: Mutant Attack!- a laser dark ride TBA. *The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York - A motion-based trackless dark ride similar to Ratatouille: The Adventure, but inspired by The Secret Life of Pets. *Revenge of the Mummy - A Premier Rides steel enclosed launched roller coaster with the mixed version from Orlando and Hollywood. (Trivia: The ride building is based off the museum building.) Science Fiction City Edit *Men in Black: Alien Attack - An interactive dark ride inspired by Men in Black. *Battlestar Galactica *The Incredible Hulk - A B&M Tire Propelled Launch Coaster inspired by the film with the same name. *Robocop: Protecting the Future - An EMV Dark Ride based on Robocop films. *Bill And Ted's Most Excellent Ride - An Indoor 3D-Motion Rollercoaster inspired by Bill and Ted films. *T2-3D: Battle Across Time - An attraction mixed with a 3-D film and a live action show. *Transformers: Battle for the Allspark - A dark ride with the same technology from The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man. *Back to the Future: Time Twist - An OMNIMAX Dome Motion Simulator inspired by Back to the Future film series. Malibu Edit *Fast & Furious: Supercharged - A dark ride shared from the Orlando park. *Disaster: A Major Motion Picture Ride Starring... YOU! - A dark ride/special effects ride that simulates an 8.3 earthquake in a subway station. *Twister... Ride It Out *Dom Toretto's Speed Coaster - A Steel Launched Premier Rides roller coaster similar to Backlot Stunt Coaster, but inspired by the first Fast & Furious film. *Tokyo Drift Stunt Show - A live stunt show attraction inspired by the third Fast & Furious film. Town Square Edit Brazil Edit *Rio: A Bird's Journey *Rio: Amazon Jungle Adventure *Fast Five: National Dom Torreto Day Jurassic Park Edit *Jurassic Park River Adventure - a Shoot-The-Chutes/Dark ride. Map info: Hop on a boat for a thrilling water plunging ending after you encounter dinosaurs and face with the hungry T-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park. Height restriction: 42”. *Jurassic Park In The Dark - It is a dark water ride that opens during Halloween Horror Nights to make Jurassic Park: The Ride more scarier than the all-year round version. Theme: Jurassic Park and Halloween Horror Nights *The Flying Dinosaur: Pteranodon Flight – a kid-sized flying rollercoaster. Map info: Fly with the pteranodons around Jurassic Park. Theme: Pteranodon. Height restriction: 36’’-56’’. *Mr. DNA's Midway - an outdoor interactive midway game attraction area themed to Jurassic Park. *Dinosaurs Encounter – a meet-n-greet with costumed and animatronic Jurassic Park dinosaurs including the triceratops (like the one that used to be in Universal's Islands of Adventure), the velociraptor (like the one currently in Universal's Islands of Adventure), a stegosaurus, a brachiosaurus, a parasaurolophus, and a t-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park *De-Extinction: True Story - an interactive and educational show which talks about how and why is De-Extinction (bringing back extinct species) good for both environment and people, and it also explains what is De-Extinction and how it works. *Jurassic Park Discovery Centrer – an indoor interactive attraction. Theme: Jurassic Park and dinosaurs and prehistoric life Triva: This Billding Is Used For Houes For HHN *Raptor Encounter - a small area where visitors can take photos with an animatronic Velociraptor. Map info: Come face to face with one of the most fascinating and dangerous predators of the past. Universal Express available?: No. *Camp Jurassic - A children's play area centered around an imported 50-foot (15 m) tall Banyan tree. Universal Express available?: No. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Edit Hogsmeade Edit *Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey *Flight of the Hippogriph *Dragon Challenge *Harry Potter and the Cursed Child *Mythicarousel Diagon Alley Edit *Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts - A motion-based steel enclosed launched roller coaster dark ride attraction. *Ministry of Magic Forbidden Forest Edit *Untitled Motorbike Rollercoaster inspired by Hagrid's Bike *Untitled MACK Rides Inverted Powered Coaster *Untitled SFX Coaster * Super Nintendo World Edit Mushroom Kingdom Edit *Princess Peach's Castle *Warp Pipe Transport * Inner Space Edit *Star Fox: The Ride * Splatoon Edit *Splatoon: Back to... Riding? * Pop Star Play Land Edit *Kirby round ride *Wet play area * Zelda's Kingdom Edit *Hyrule Castle attraction * Worldwide Odyssey Edit *Super Mario Odyssey: The 4-D Experience *Warp Pipe Transport * Donkey Kong Jungle Edit *Donkey Kong Mine Cart Coaster *Jungle play area * Pokemon City Edit *Pokemon Training Academy * World of Roblox Edit *The Wild Robloxian - A wooden roller coaster based on Roblox *Noob Blasters on Noob Hill - A shoot-em-up screen dark ride based on Roblox *Roblox: Bloxx Falls - A log fume ride based on Roblox *Roblox 4D - A motion simulator ride based on Roblox * Capcom Zone Edit *Mega Man Cannon Launch Coaster * PS Zone Edit *Crash Bandicoot Spin *Sly Cooper Adventure *Ratchet & Clack: The Experience * Pacopolis Edit *Pacopolis Tours * Rabbids Zone Edit *Rayman Raving Rabbids: Bunny Hunt Experience *Rayman Raving Rabbids 2: The 4-D Experince *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party: The 4-D Experience *Rabbids Go Home: Cart Dash *The Time Machine *Rabbids Land: Amusement Park Chaos *Pyrobang *In the Nile, Crocodile *The Princess of Bel Air *The Gift of Taking *Check Your Booty *Star Cheap Discovery *Octoblow *Cuperpillar *If You Can't Take the Heat *Totemslap *The Pirate's Precious Jewels *Lose Your Marbles *Ghosts Suck *Tunnel de L'amour *Wet the Bed *The Beanstalk Freefall *Elephantitan *Duckypaddle *One Ring to Buckle Them All * SEGA Space Station Edit *Green Hill Zone * Spyro's Kingdom Edit *Spyro's Quest *The Legend of Spyro: Malefor's Fury *Skylanders: An Adventure Ride Experience Through the Games * Planet Coaster: Boomerang Coaster Archipelago Edit Planet Coaster: Exploration Coaster Archipelago Edit Planet Coaster: Movie Coaster Archipelago Edit Planet Coaster: Storytelling Coaster Archipelago Edit